For years, dermatologists have developed and performed various types of skin treatments and methods to enhance, rejuvenate, and/or improve the surface of the skin of individuals. Such methods may generally include skin resurfacing techniques such as dermabrasion and microdermabrasion, which are typically designed to remove the upper and outermost layers of a person's skin. Dermabrasion is a skin-resurfacing procedure that utilizes a rapid rotating device to sand or exfoliate the outer layers of skin. Microdermabrasion, on the other hand, utilizes rough, tiny grains to buff away the outer layer of a person's skin. These techniques usually induce new skin growth at the treated area for smoother and healthier looking skin, and both procedures can decrease the overall appearance of wrinkles and facial lines. These techniques can also improve the look of scars, such as those caused by acne.
Devices used for dermabrasion and microdermabrasion procedures generally utilize abrasive tips and/or rotating brushes coated with abrasive particles. These abrasive tips have been used to remove the outer skin layers and are sometimes used aggressively. As a result, when performing these procedures, a person's skin may encounter some problems or be damaged. For example, dermabrasion and microdermabrasion may alter the skin's color balance by creating light or dark patches on the person's skin. Additionally, scarring and pigmentary changes may result due to the abrasive surfaces of the devices. Although these potential risks are small, individuals with darker skin tones are more prone to potential altered pigmentation problems.
Therefore, what is needed is dermatological device that keeps the benefits, but minimizes the risks associated with dermabrasion and microdermabrasion treatments. Preferably, the new and improved skin rejuvenating device will utilize a non-abrasive tip to promote collagen and skin growth while preventing scarring and discoloration.